The technology of interchangeable lock cores has been traditionally controlled by mechanical mechanisms such as keys, pins, tumblers, and the like. When a key, or sometimes a master key, is lost or otherwise compromised it is sometimes necessary to replace each lock to which the compromised key had access. This particular process involves utilizing either a locksmith or other maintenance personnel to rekey or replace the interchangeable core with another core, and then requires the creation and redistribution of new keys. The compromise of a mechanical key in traditional security systems creates a considerable security risk and inconvenience.
The use of Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) technology has gained popularity for many reasons. One such reason is the ease with which an access control system can be maintained. For example, if an access control credential (e.g., a smartcard, proximity card, key fob, cellular phone, Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), or the like) is compromised, the access control points (i.e., credential readers that control access to a controlled asset, such as a doorway) simply require a reprogramming of their access permissions. The reprogramming of access permissions in an electronic access control reader can be accomplished from a central control station with the push of a button, or by simply presenting the reader with a reprogramming card. This makes RFID and other contactless access control technologies desirable over traditional mechanical interfaces. RFID access control technologies are also superior to mechanical locks because a number of different card combinations and encryption methods can be used to increase security whereas the security of mechanical locks can often be bypassed with a pick.
However, the installed base of mechanical locks, including interchangeable mechanical locks, is so entrenched that customers will likely not replace their mechanical locks with electromechanical locks unless such replacement is relatively easy and inexpensive. This means that customers may only be persuaded to upgrade to electromechanical locks if the new lock can utilize portions of the previous mechanical lock. Additionally, the security offered by the electromechanical lock should be appropriate to justify the upgrade.